Spoilt Oliver Queen
by Emily Bett
Summary: This fanfic is about how felicity and Oliver knew each other 16 years ago. I suck at summeries


**16 years ago**

10 year old Felicity Megan Smoak, sat on the swing in the Queens garden. Her, her older brother Jacob and her younger sister Poppy were taken to stay with Moria Queen after their mother was announced M.I.A in Afghanistan. The 3 of them were staying with Moria for a few weeks until they were flown of to Australia to live with their uncle. But the three of them knew they would only be with their uncle for a few months because he was also going to fight in Afghanistan, the life that was waiting for them was to constantly be taken to different foster homes because they weren't wanted thanks to the killer their dad had become. This ten year old girl didn't understand why no one wanted them she didn't know her farther and hopes she never would.

**Now**

Oliver was sat down in the lair Felicity's child hood diary in his hands, she had left it there the night before and Oliver couldn't help but read a few entries. One of them he read said this,

_Dear diary,_

_I found out today that my mommy is M.I.A. Jacob said it meant she was missing in action. We had to pack our clothes and were taken to stay with Mrs. Moria Queen. She is a nice lady but her son Oliver is spoilt rotten. He has every thing a 12 year old boy could want, he has what I want he has a loving Papa. His little sister Thea is even worse, she makes fun of us because we are Jewish. I've told Sylvia the house made but she sad ,"I'm not aloud to tell Master Oliver and Miss Thea off. Only their mom can do that." I can't wait till we go to Ozzie to life with our uncle it'll be so much fun, hugs and kisses Lissy. _

**16 years ago**

"Felicity darling," Moria said walking across the garden to where Felicity was sat on a swing, "are you going to come in, sweetie,and watch some T.V?"

"No thank you Mrs. Queen, I'm playing out here."

"Ok. You want me to get Ollie to come play with you?" She said sitting on the swing next to her. "No thank you, I'm fine playing on my own cos I don't think Ollie would want to play horses do you?"

"No sweetie I don't think he will. Come in in half an hour for tea, Ok?" She said standing up and walking back inside. "God knows why she thinks I would want to play with a brat like him. I would rather play with a tramp they have much better imagination than him," she said to herself as she started the swing moving again.

Ten minuets later Oliver walked out his hands stuffed in his designer trousers. "I, um, just came to check on you, Felicity," he said running his fingers through his mop of dark blonde hair. "I don't need you to check on me Oliver, I'm fine. I'm ten years old and I am perfectly capable of looking after myself, thank you very much. And if your mom has sent you out to play with me I don't want to play with a spoilt brat like you. I would rather play with a tramp, I bet they have much better imagination that you."

"You know I really like you Felicity and I wondered if you wanted to..." Felicity interrupted him by saying, "yeah no thanks, I've got a boyfriend, his name is Michele, and he loves me. He always will even if I'm the daughter of a killer or if I am in Ozzie he will still love me." Oliver just smiled and was about to say something when 8 year old Thea came running out shouting, "Mommy said you've gotta come in for tea," she stopped in front of Felicity now that the swing had stopped. Felicity jumped of and said, "come on then I'll race you." She started running and Thea and Oliver followed shouting, "no fair you got a head start."

**Now**

Felicity walked down the stairs and saw Oliver holding her diary. She walked over and took it out his hands. "Just cos you're my boyfriend does not mean you can read my diary." Oliver stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist and Felicity pit hers around his neck. "Was I really that bad, Felicity? Was I really spoilt rotten?" Felicity slapped him playfully on the shoulder and said, "I think that you know perfectly well that you were that bad. You were spoilt rotten and you did have everything a 12 year old boy could ever want."

"I didn't have everything, cos I didn't have you." She leaned up and kissed him. When she pulled away for air she said,"I luv you."

"I love you too."

"Yeah but I love you more." He tightened his arms around her waist and said," I love you the most." Felicity playfully slapped him on the shoulder and pointed her diary at him and said," don't you argue with me Mr. Queen otherwise I will tell the whole world what billionaire Oliver Queen was really like as a 12 year old kid." Oliver leaned down to kiss her and before he did his whispered against her lips, "You wouldn't dare cos you know how much I love you," and he pressed his lips strongly against hers.


End file.
